


Radio Roswell: Say It Ain't So

by CypressSunn



Series: Radio Roswell [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 00's Music, 90's Music, Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the son of the son of the son, lost navigating hidden worlds and dark agendas. For the oaths sworn on replay in his mind and the unraveling legacies that wear thin but hold true. A Kyle Valenti mixtape.





	Radio Roswell: Say It Ain't So

**Author's Note:**

> A note to contemplate while listening: This arrangement is 100% a soulful, crooning blend of jazz and indie tunes for one Doctor Kyle Manuel Valenti, who is not a goddamn Swiftie, so you can miss me with that mess, Carina.

_"I wanted to buy a gun, but I couldn't do it. I'm not like you. I'm not a __killer!_ _"_

_ _

one. **Looking Too Closely {Cover}, Adam Giles Levy****.**_ The truth is like blood underneath your fingernails. You don’t wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself. By looking too closely... By looking too closely..._  
  
two. **Stolen Dance {Mazde Remix}, Milky Chance. ** _I want you by my side so that I never feel alone again. They’ve always been so kind but now they’ve brought you away from me. I hope they didn't get your mind, your heart is too strong anyway. We need to fetch back the time they have stolen from us..._  
  
three. **All My People, Portugal. The Man. **_ I've got my hands on it, I've gotta find a way- I've got my hands on it, I've gotta find a way out..._  
  
four.** Say It Ain't So {Cover}, Jarryd James. ** _I can't confront you, I never could do that which might hurt you, so try and be cool. When I say "this way is a water slide away from me that takes you further every day", so be cool... _  
  
five. **Red Bone {Cover}, Stan Taylor ft. Luke Francois. ** _Daylight- I wake up feeling like you won't play right. I used to know, but now that shit don't feel right. It made me put away my pride__-_  
  
six.** Put Your Lights On, Santana ft. Everlast****.** _ Because there's a monster living under my bed; whispering in my ear. There's an angel with her hand on my head; she say I got nothing to fear. There's a darkness living deep in my soul... It's still got a purpose to serve. So let your light shine deep into my home. God, don't let me lose my nerve, don't let me lose my nerve..._  
  
seven.** Drive {Cover}, Boyce Avenue**.** **_ Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear. And I can't help but ask myself How much I let the fear take the wheel and steer? It's driven me before and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal... But lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel__..._  
  
eight.** Medicine {LuQus Remix}, Daughter. **_ Pick it up, pick it all up and start again. You've got a second chance, you could go home, escape it all, it's just irrelevant__..._

nine. **My Hero {Cover}, Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors.** _ Don't the best of them bleed it out, while the rest of them peter out? Truth or consequence, say it aloud. Use that evidence, race it around... There goes my hero; watch him as he goes. There goes my hero; he's ordinary..._  
  
ten. **Hometown Glory {Cover}, Tom Walker. **_I like it in the city when two worlds collide. You get the people and the government, everybody taking different sides__..._

> _Spotify & [Zip](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LQV2OVHLxlMA768SPs-RGe2Jh2waSDuU)_

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the band Weezer and the year 1992.
> 
> Post Script:  
Originally hosted on a now defunct music streaming site, this work and the collection it belongs have been transferred to Spotify. The original mix-tape sound and feel I set out to impart with this series included lesser known covers of 90's songs with varying availability on Spotify's musical database. As such, I apologize for the incomplete nature of those posted fanmixes and have provided a hosted link for anyone who would enjoy these small musical works. Thanks so much and please enjoy the music... until the next calamitous shutdown of yet another streaming service.  
— Cypress, Feb. 8, 2020


End file.
